


So Much Better

by friendoftheJabberwock



Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: It's cold aboard DS9.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts).



> Some Kiradax as a treat because I felt like it. :)

Kira pulled on her thickest sweater. "I can't believe the heating relays are breaking down again – that's Cardassian engineering priorities for you, I guess. I'll bet they think warmth," she continued, in her best Gul Dukat imitation, "is merely a luxury."

Jadzia laughed, already buried in a pile of every blanket they could find. "Get in here, then. You're not the only one who's freezing."

"Right away." Kira slipped under the covers and let out a contented sigh as Jadzia wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close, and gently kissed the back of her neck. "Better?"

"So much better."


End file.
